FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-71154 (Patent Document 1) illustrates a semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip bonded on a chip bonding portion exposed from a sealing body. Also, in Patent Document 1, an outer-shape size of the chip bonding portion is larger than an outer-shape size of the semiconductor chip.
Further, FIG. 8A of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-134394 (Patent Document 2) illustrates a semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip bonded on a chip bonding portion having a trench formed on an upper surface (front surface) thereof.